


Beautiful

by Niize



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But also, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, So it's not really sad but a little, because I like kisses, but - Freeform, chubby Yamaguchi, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niize/pseuds/Niize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So @wwilhelm had this cute idea about Chubby!Self-conscious! Yamaguchi and Comforting! Tsukki. I couldn't resist !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wwilhelm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwilhelm/gifts).



> This os wasn't beta read so all mistakes are mine (if you are interested I'm looking for a beta~)  
> I hope you enjoy it anyway !  
> Like always reviews are welcomed *w*/"
> 
> (I know I should work on my main fic but ... no, I have no excuse)

Yamaguchi was curled up in his bed, his blanket forming a shell against the world or in this case, the last person he wanted to see in this state, Tsukki. The tall boy was sitting on the edge of his boyfriend's bed, watching silently over him. He wanted Tsukki to leave, he didn't want Tsukki to see him like this, defeated and pathetic. Then he heard a sigh and seconds after, the blanket didn't covered his body anymore. Tsukki had yanked it away and was staring at Yamaguchi angrily. No, he was concerned. Yamaguchi tried to hide himself in one of Tsukki's hoodie he was wearing right now but his boyfriend snatched his hands and forced the freckles boy to look at him.

“Who hurt you?” Tsukki's voice was low but scary. His boyfriend's beautiful teary eyes were full of sadness. Who dared to hurt his sunshine? 

“Nobody” Yamaguchi whispered, drifting his eyes from Tsukki's.

“Don't lie to me Yamaguchi” Tsukki replied, grabbing Yamaguchi's chin with his fingers.

“I'm not.” He answered, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks.

T sukki clicked his tongue and licked his boyfriend's cheeks tainted by his tears.  They were salty. Tsukki hated it. Yamaguchi deserves happiness more than anyone else in the world. Whoever made him cry or hurt him, will pay.

“Tsukki... Tsukki, wait-”

The tall man started to kiss his boyfriend, on his cheeks, his nose, on each of his cute freckles and finally on his lips.  Slowly the kiss became more possessive,  Tsukki was still upset.  He kissed him, again and again, nibbling on his bottom lip then licked it. His tongue entered Yamaguchi's mouth while  his hands slipped under the freckles boy's hoodie.

“Tsukki... please...stop-” 

Yamaguchi jerked away from his boyfriend's embrace.  Tsukki looked at him, puzzled, he didn't understand.

“Please...” Yamaguchi cried, his hands hiding his face, “Don't look at me … Don't hate me … Not you Tsukki please …”

“Yamaguchi, what's going on?”

“Why me Tsukki?” Yamaguchi sobbed “You have so many beautiful people around you Tsukki, nice, talented, pretty, thin. Why did you choose me?”

“Yamaguchi …”

“I saw it Tsukki. The other day, with Hinata and the others. You were so happy, you smiled. Nobody noticed but I did. You were so happy with them. The boys, the girls, they are so pretty and talented.

I don't deserve you Tsukki. Look at me. I'm chubby and my training isn't making my skills better. I don't have  a personality and I'm not pretty  like Sugawara-san or Shimizu-san .  My skills aren't like Hinata or Kageyama. I constantly ask myself what I have  more than someone else?” 

The room was silent, the only sound was Yamaguchi's hiccups.

“You're beautiful.”

Tsukki's words were echoing in the room.

“I like you, I love you because you're beautiful. I want to see you. I want to see all of you.”

Yamaguchi raised his head, his eyes no longer sad but filled with hope. Tsukki smiled, a sweet and tender smile. 

“Let me show you how beautiful you are.” Tsukki said. He took Yamaguchi's hands in his and slowly brought him to the center of the bed. They sat there together, face to face, Yamaguchi's legs intertwined with his boyfriend's. Tsukki cupped Yamaguchi's face in his hands and looking right in his eyes said: “Do you trust me?”

The freckles boy nodded, blushing adorably.

Tsukki gently kissed his cheeks, then nibbled them. “See, this chubby cheeks of yours are adorable and you look so cute like this.”

He placed kisses along his neck, repeating ceaselessly how beautiful Yamaguchi was, how soft his skin was.  He gently removed his boyfriend's hoodie, admiring every aspect of his body.

“Tsukki … stop staring … it's embarrassing.” Yamaguchi said with a little voice.

“Nope” Tsukki replied and looked closely at the other boy's nipples. “You don't seem to realize how cute they are.” He pinched them lightly and Yamaguchi mewled tenderly. The tall boy smiled again, his sweetheart was feeling good, it is all that mattered. He gently patted Yamaguchi belly, feeling the softness between his fingers. “This belly is beautiful. He's flawless, perfectly round and so smooth. With your freckles it looks like a starry sky.” Tsukki kissed his belly again and again and again, leaving some hickeys on his skin. “But there is more that I like” he said, grabbing his boyfriend's thighs. “Look at this, so delicious” he added, trailing kisses down his thighs. “How can they be so perfectly shaped, it makes me want to eat all of you.”

Y amaguchi was whimpering with each touch, each word. He was so happy, so happy that this useless body was making someone happy and not anybody. 

“Tadashi”

Yamaguchi opened his eyes. He was now on his back on the bed, Tsukki above him staring at him intensely.

“Tadashi, I love you. You're are the most beautiful person I ever seen. You're not shaped like everyone else, that's why you're exceptional and that's why I love you.”

Yamaguchi reached for his boyfriend and hugged me like his life depended on it. He started crying again but it was tears of joy.

“Kei … Kei … Kei … I love you Kei … I love you”

Tsukki kissed his boyfriend tenderly before adding:“I love you too, beautiful”


End file.
